<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hat Girl gets a Kit-Kat (And some other oneshots) by SaiiborumaSupremacy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486053">Hat Girl gets a Kit-Kat (And some other oneshots)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiiborumaSupremacy/pseuds/SaiiborumaSupremacy'>SaiiborumaSupremacy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Candy, Chocolate, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiiborumaSupremacy/pseuds/SaiiborumaSupremacy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hat Girl gets the chocolate she deserves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hat Girl gets a Kit-Kat (And some other oneshots)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You can send one-shot requests if you want</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hat Girl had found it. She finally found what she wanted. A Kit-Kat. She didn't know why she wanted it so much, but she did. She loved Kit-Kats.<br/>Hat Girl took the chocolate bar which was wrapped in red paper, hoping no one had spotted her childish action. She slowly backed up, and dashed out of the room.<br/>She held the Kit-Kat to her chest, and she made it to the cafeteria, where nobody was. She could eat her Kit-Kat in peace.<br/>She tore off the red wrapper and bit into the wafer.<br/>It was good.<br/>That reminded Hat Girl that she hadn't eaten a Kit-Kat in awhile, or just any chocolate in general. It was a nice refresher.<br/>She quickly finished eating the chocolate bar, and threw away the wrapper.<br/>She might go and sneak to get another one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lol sorry it's short it's a crackfic, okay?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>